Until We Meet Again
by Coffeeaddict4life
Summary: Two years after he has left Rory has yet to move on. Troryish
1. Chapter One

Title: Until We Meet Again  
  
Author: Coffeeaddict4life  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights pertaining to the Gilmore Girls. Nor do I own any rights pertaining to the band Evanescence. I am merely a fan. So if you want to sue me go ahead but your only getting a few cds and about 4 quarters.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"You don't remember me but I remember you// I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you// but who can decide what they dream// and dream I do"  
  
*Rory sits up in a cold sweat and picks up the phone*  
  
Lorelai: "Hello, this better be important. The oompa loompas were just giving me the key to the new chocolate and coffee factory."  
  
Rory: "Mom, I had another one of those dreams again."  
  
L: "Oh sweetie, which one was it this time? The one where he walked away or the one where he's falling and you can't help him?"  
  
R: "I.I'm not sure. All I remember is a pair of dark blue eyes, his eyes. They looked like his heart was ripping in half."  
  
L: "Well, maybe you should find him. Tell him how you feel and get the guy."  
  
R: "That was two years ago. What if he's moved on? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"  
  
L: "Then you will have to move on but you need to find closure one way or another. Or these dreams will never go away."  
  
R: "Your right mom. I'll think of something."  
  
L: "Of course I'm right. Now go back to bed and let mommy get her beauty sleep."  
  
R: "Okay, night mom. Love you."  
  
L: "Night, Rory."  
  
*End of phone call*  
  
I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face. His eyes held something that looked like a mixture of sadness and rejection. I found myself walking towards the living room closet. I pulled out my Tristan box. A habit I picked up from my mother. I sat down and poured the pictures into my lap. I wanted to look through each one from our start to our demise. I had hundreds; most of them were taken by me. I often chose him as a subject for my photojournalism class. My favorites are the shots I took when he wasn't looking. I caught the real essence of who Tristan was in those pictures. I wonder if he's still like that. I hope he is.  
  
Then, I found it. The picture I always dreaded seeing, it was our favorite. It captured us perfectly, always leaning on one another. Mom had insisted that we needed to go on a road trip the summer after our first year at Yale and she invited Tristan and Luke to go with us. Mom took the picture on one of our long car trips. Tristan and I were asleep in the backseat, my head was resting on his chest, and he had his arm around me and was leaning again the car door to support us both. A lot of the time he was my strength, now two years later I have yet to figure out how I'm surviving without him. I wish I wouldn't have been so stubborn maybe then he wouldn't have left. The problems started a long time before that day but of course I was oblivious to them, as always. We had just finished watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' when my world came crashing down around me.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Rory: "I can't believe it took that long for her to realize that he was in love with her. I mean he had to come right out and tell her. How naïve can one person be?"  
  
"You'd be surprised" he replied bitterly.  
  
R: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Rory." He said the frustration clearly displayed in his voice as he ran a hand through is already disheveled hair.  
  
R: "No, you started it. Now finish it."  
  
Tristan: "Fine! You are exactly like Holly. You're not stupid but you are to blind to see what's staring you in the face."  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
T: "Oh come off of it, Rory. Why are you the only one who doesn't see it? Jess saw it. Your mom's known for years and so has Stars Hollow. God, even Bag Boy saw it. Why can't you?"  
  
R: "See what, Tristan?"  
  
T: "My god, Rory open your eyes! Look around you! I have been madly in love with you since we were seventeen. And you have yet to notice. Do you see it and just choose to ignore it or what?"  
  
R: " Tristan, I don't know what to say. I had no idea."  
  
T: "Rory, I can't do this anymore. It's just too painful. Either you want me or you don't. It's as simple as that and I need to know."  
  
R: "What are you saying?"  
  
T: "I want a relationship or nothing at all. I'm not strong enough to go on like this. Either we start something new and beautiful or I walk out that door and out of your life. You make the choice."  
  
I stood there stunned for a few seconds trying to wrap my mind around what he said. Then, the anger set in.  
  
R: "So either I start a relationship with you or you'll turn you back and walk away from everything that we have?" He nodded mutely. "This isn't fair, Tristan. You can't force feelings on me that I don't have. You're my best friend, my amigo, the oompa to my loompa, the coffee to my donut but I just don't see you as more than that."  
  
T: "Okay." He nodded. "You've made your decision and I respect that. Have a nice life, Lorelai Leigh; I hope it brings you happiness. Tell everyone goodbye for me." He picked up his stuff and started to walk out of my life.  
  
R: "Tristan, wait! I need you, please don't leave." But he kept walking. When mom came home she found me sobbing on the floor. She knew what happened when she had found the silver ring I had gotten him for his birthday the year before, in its box and laying on the porch.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
That was the last time I saw him. It was a month after he left that I realized I loved him not as a friend but as a man. It was too late though; he was nowhere to be found. On his birthday I decided to get his ring resized. I wear it on my left ring finger and I will until he's with me again. Mom says its like I'm married to a memory, our memory. Maybe I am but all I know is that I'd rather be alone than with someone other than him. So, I remain alone. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
I awoke the next morning on the living room floor with pictures of him strewn all around me. The sun was brightly shining through the windows and the smell of coffee woke me. I softly padded into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I kissed Chad the coffee maker on his head. He was a Christmas present from Luke. Michael had died so Luke bought me Chad the newer automatic model. Mom was so jealous. I quickly showered and changed for the work before putting the Tristan box back in its rightful place. Then I drove to my office at 'The New Haven Dispatch'. I don't have that large of a column but I am still working my way up. I'm still in Yale, after all. When I walked in the usual Matt, Marie and Cleo greeted me. I threw out a quick greeting to them as I walked into my office just wanting to be away from everyone. I found a note on my desk saying I had a meeting with Josh at 9:30. I was sitting down at my desk, I looked at the clock and I still had 10 minutes until my meeting. I printed out my article that was due today. I grabbed the article and its disk and then made my way to the coffee machine. I needed at least another cup before I went to see Josh. I knew he would have another assignment for me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was. After covering a wedding ceremony of two German Shepard's, Lula and Peter. This wedding was ridiculous. Lula was in a white crown with a veil attached and Peter had a black bowtie around his neck. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen besides the funeral for Dennis the spider she killed and she had even written a eulogy. I'll never know how but she got Luke and Jess to come. I looked down at my watch and decided to go see Josh. I knocked on his door and waited.  
  
Josh: "Come in."  
  
R: "Hi, Josh you wanted to see me?"  
  
J: "Gilmore, your late. Its 9:32."  
  
I laughed slightly. "No, I'm not late, you clock is just fast."  
  
J: *laughs* "Maybe your right Ror. I wanted to talk to you about your last piece and the piece for next week."  
  
"Alright, did you have any problems with the Lula and Peter article 'Here comes the woof'?" I asked while twisting his ring around my finger.  
  
J: "Stop twisting that ring, Gilmore. You have nothing to be nervous about."  
  
R: "I didn't realize I was doing it."  
  
J: "Ror, this is coming from me not the guy whose your boss but I really think that you should move on or at least make an attempt too. I'm not saying that you should forget about him but it wouldn't kill you to go out and have fun occasionally."  
  
"We've been over this and I still don't want to talk about it. Will you just give me my assignment so I can go?" I snapped.  
  
J: "Yeah. Your next assignment is on the McAllen's 65th wedding anniversary. The party is on Saturday at 2 pm and here is the rest of the information."  
  
R: "Thanks but I need to go. I have a few things to do."  
  
J: "Okay, Ror. I'm sorry about earlier. I just want to see you happy."  
  
R: "I know Joshy but I really do have to go."  
  
J: "Bye, Ror, and tell your mother the coffee goddess that I said hi."  
  
R: "Will do, bye." I left Josh's office and headed for my own. I wanted to collect my things and get out of there. All I could think of was a cup of coffee and getting some Chinese food. I left and headed for home. I just had this overwhelming need to be alone. I decided I could make my own coffee and have the Chinese place deliver. I walked in the door and felt a little better. I started my coffee and called 'The China Pearl'. I placed my usual order and decided to take a shower because I still had thirty minutes to wait and I just hoped it would be at least semi cathartic. I grabbed a clean pair of sweat pants, a clean tank top and headed for my shower. I closed my as I let the hot water cascade over me. I saw his face and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but it was useless. I just missed him so much. I finished my shower and got dressed feeling somewhat better. I pulled my hair into a bun as the doorbell rang. I paid for the delivery boy and brought my food and my coffee into the living room. I decided to start working on my article for next week. I called the number that Josh had given me and quickly checked the name on the sheet.  
  
* Phone call*  
  
" The McAllen residence."  
  
R: " Hello, I would like to speak to Mrs. Melanie McAllen."  
  
Maid: "May I ask who is calling?"  
  
R: " Lorelai Gilmore from 'The New Haven Dispatch'."  
  
Maid: " One moment please."  
  
" Hello."  
  
R: " Hello, Mrs. McAllen. I'm Lorelai Gilmore from the 'The New Haven Dispatch'."  
  
Melanie: " What can I do for you Ms. Gilmore?"  
  
R: "I have been assigned to cover your wedding anniversary. I wanted to set up a date to meet before your anniversary, so I can interview you and Mr. McAllen about your lives together."  
  
Melanie: "What date did you have in mind?"  
  
R: "I was thinking that maybe we could meet on Thursday. That way you wouldn't be burdened with questions on the day of your party."  
  
Melanie: "That sounds fine. How about Thursday, four pm in our garden for tea?"  
  
R: "That sounds lovely. Thank you so much for your time."  
  
Melanie: "Thank you. See you then, dear."  
  
* End of phone call*  
  
I had two days to prepare for this meeting. I needed to gather questions and find some way to suppress my Tristan induced sadness. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
Tuesday, May 13, 2006  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's funny how the simplest things can remind me of him, a glimpse of blonde hair, a cloudy blue sky and especially the rain. It rained all day, today. Rain to Tristan was like Lorelai to snow. It was like catnip. It always brought out the best in him. His eyes seemed brighter when it rained and his smiles were more radiant and never forced. He once told me that rain set his soul free and made him anew. I wonder if it still does. I remember when he used to drag me out into the street to dance in the rain with him. He would spin me around and show off his fancy ballroom steps that the classes he had taken in middle school taught him. We would waltz in the streets and the only thing that mattered was us, and the rain. It was in the rain that we shared our second kiss. Maybe it was the dancing or even the warm spring rain shower that got us caught up in the moment or at least that is what we blamed it on. The tenderness and the spark I felt when his lips lightly brushed mine, scared me. I was too afraid to ruin the friendship and so afraid of a relationship but I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I would've followed my heart that day. The same heart that was screaming 'take him in your arms and never let him go'. But I didn't, I ignored everything that my heart was saying and lost my destiny. The irony of it all was that I lost him in the fear of losing him. What do you do when one of your worst fears is realized? Move on or stand still? I chose to stand still. It makes it less real and maybe one day it won't be real.  
  
Love,  
  
Rory  
  
I needed to write in my journal, I had to get all of my feelings out. I felt like I was going to combust with all of memories and all of the emotions that still haunted me. Constant images of him floated into my mind. I needed to get out so I decided to walk to the 'Star Bucks' down the street. Outside the night was beautiful. The air still brisk with the scent of rain and the sky was a grayish blue with hints of pink and orange left with the setting sun. The gentle breeze made it just cool enough to need a jacket. There were a few people out on the street but most of them were couples just enjoying the night and each other. It sadden me to see what they had and I couldn't possibly have but it also made me smile a little thinking of how great it would be to have Tristan like that. To be able to hold his hand and lean in close while he whispers something funny in my ear. I wanted nothing more than to watch the lights dance in his eyes while his rich laugh filled my ears. Before I realized it I had reached the 'Star Bucks' and I walked in. I was immediately greeted by Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet: "Hi, Rory. Go sit down and I'll bring you your usual. Would you rather have a danish or a muffin today?"  
  
Rory: "I want a cherry danish, today. Thanks Scarlet." Scarlet brought my order over and walked away.  
  
Scarlet: "Do I need to bring the pot over yet?"  
  
R: "You might want too. Unless you like walking."  
  
S: "One pot coming up." She walked over and left the coffee pot. I finished my danish and my coffee. I set my tab and a tip for Scarlet on the table before I left for home. I walked home slowly taking everything in. The sky and the light misting rain. While I was walking a caught a glimpse of unruly blonde hair and a stature that was extremely similar to Tristan. He turned slightly and I was sure it was him. I took off running in his direction, I just couldn't let this chance to get away. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
Rory: "Tristan."  
  
Man: "Sorry miss, you have the wrong person. I'm Matt."  
  
Rory: "I'm so sorry. You looked like someone I used to know."  
  
Man: "Don't worry about it." I walked away shaking my head. He didn't really look much like Tristan close up. I guess it was just wishful thinking and the rain. Then it just started to pour. The rain was chilly and there was no relief. I forgotten my umbrella and didn't even bring a hat. I took off in a run and finally reached my building. I ran straight up to my apartment. When I passed inside the door I immediately started to shed clothing. I really didn't care where it ended it up. All I could think of was to rid myself of that awful shivering. I took a hot shower and grabbed my favorite pajamas. They had coffee drinking monkeys on them. Of course it was a Christmas gift from my mother. I put in my favorite movie 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' and laid down on the couch. I watched for a while before the Oompa Loompas sang me to sleep. Again I dreamed of Tristan.  
  
* Dream*  
  
Tristan and I were sitting on the couch watching 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' for a third time that week. He was always complaining about the amount of junk food I ate. He would always tease me about not knowing what a vegetable was. So that day he got up and sang Oompa number one's song while dancing along.  
  
Tristan: "Oompa Loompa doompadee do,  
  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you,  
  
Oompa Loompa doompadee dee,  
  
If you are wise you will listen to me,  
  
What do you get when you guzzle down sweets,  
  
Eating as much as an elephant eats,  
  
What are you at getting terribly fat,  
  
What do you think will come of that,  
  
I don't like the look of it,  
  
Oompa Loompa doompadee dah,  
  
If you're not greedy you will go far,  
  
You will live in happiness too,  
  
Like the Oompa Loompa doompadee do,  
  
Doompadee do!" He was dancing around and he kept twirling around and around before he knocked over a lamp. Luckily it landed on the couch. It would have been his head if he had broken mom's monkey lamp. He pulled me up with him and we started to dance together. We were spinning and twirling. His wonderful laugh filled my ears and I truly was in heaven until his laugh turned from a beautiful sound into an annoying static sound. I was eventually jarred out of my sleep. The movie was over and replaced by a snowy scene. I pulled myself off of the couch and walked sluggishly into the bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hoping to get some sleep before I had to return to work tomorrow and face another day with my Tristan gone. 


	4. Chapter FourFinally!

Chapter four  
  
Wednesday passed without leaving a lasting impression. I soon found it was Thursday and my meeting with Mrs. McAllen was quickly approaching. I was getting ready for that meeting. I pulled out my knee length, black, thick- strapped dress with a square neckline and decided to wear it with a pair of open-toed black heels. I quickly took my shower and let my hair dry naturally so it would hang around my face in loose waves. I carefully did my make-up. I didn't put on much just a hint of light silver eye shadow, a touch of eye liner and a bit a pink gloss. I dressed and quickly packed my workbag. I needed my tape recorder and the list of questions just in case I needed a little help. I hurried out the door and drove to the McAllen's. When I reached the McAllen residence, I was a few minutes early. After all those dinners with my grandmother I knew that it was better to be early than to be late. I took in the house and its surrounding gardens. The house was a white sandstone structure that loomed over your head. It was a really beautiful home but it just reeked of money. The gardens were beautiful, it seemed that they held every kind of flower imaginable. I walked up the path and rang the bell. A maid in a proper black dress answered, she had this stiff aura around her. My grandmother would have loved her.  
  
R: "Hello, I have a meeting with Mr. & Mrs. McAllen."  
  
Maid: "Of course, right this way." She led me down a hall; out the back door and into the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. It rivaled even that of my grandmothers. The back had a huge rose garden, with roses of every color. The roses surrounded a path and a large square. There was a fountain in the middle of the square with a table at the far end. As I was lead to the table Mrs. McAllen stood to greet me.  
  
"You must be Miss Gilmore." Mrs. McAllen said as she reached out her hand, which I shook.  
  
R: " Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McAllen."  
  
Melanie: "Oh, call me Melanie, Miss Gilmore or may I call you Lorelai?"  
  
R: "Please call me Rory, Lorelai is my mother."  
  
M: "Alright, Rory. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Steven won't be able to join us and won't be back until the night of the party. He was called out on emergency business."  
  
R: "I need an interview with both of you. Would I be able to do the interview over the phone?"  
  
M: "I'm afraid that he can't be reached but since you are sending a photographer to the party, you can join us as well and get your interview then."  
  
R: "Oh, I couldn't bother you at your party. Are you sure he can't be reached?"  
  
M: "You won't be a bother. I insist that you come. You can meet your grandson and his charming business partner, Austin. You two would look wonderful together."  
  
R: "Could we do the interview through email?"  
  
M: "Nonsense. I want you there but remember that it is an event that requires formal attire."  
  
R: "Okay." I couldn't find away out of this. I really didn't want to go but it seemed like I didn't have much of a choice.  
  
M: "I bet you would look stunning in a royal blue or a deep red." She kept talking about dress colors and I simply nodded and replied at the correct times, while attempting to think of a way to get out of this. I left without her portion of the piece because she insisted that I could get it when I got her husbands. I now not only had to go to a dreaded social event but I had also promised a dance to this Austin guy. I don't know how she did it but she was good. I knew I needed to go shopping for a gown because the last one I had bought was for my grandma's annual Christmas party two years ago and it now had a stain on the front. It was a few months after Tristan left and I was forced to go. I tried to make it a little better but ended up having a few too many glasses of brandy. I hid in Grandpa's study the entire time drinking until the pain went away and when mom found me I was passed out on the couch with brandy all down the front of my dress. Grandma never forced me to go to a function after that. I headed for Maria's. It was a cute little formal shop where I knew I could find something. I sifted through racks of beautiful formal gowns, some were two pieced and but most were one. I chose a few and headed towards the dressing room. I tried them on and finally decided on a royal blue one piece. It was a spaghetti strapped ball gown with a tight bodice and a skirt that flared out at the waist. There wasn't much detail to it but I like things simple. I didn't need anything else complicated in my life. After I purchased my dress I headed home. When I reached my apartment I turned on the coffee maker and opened a window so that fresh air could come in. It was one of those days in May, when it was too chilly for the air conditioning but too warm to leave the house closed up. I changed into a black tank top and a pair of Winnie the pooh boxers before retrieving the carton of ice cream from the freezer. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and began to haphazardly flip through the channels. When I found nothing that sparked my interests I turned the TV off and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number I knew by heart and listened to it ring while shoving a heaping spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.  
  
"Hello? Lorelai's whore house."  
  
"Hi, Mom" I said with my mouth still full of ice cream.  
  
L: " Ror, I was going to call you tonight but anyway cherry chocolate chunk or mocha chip?"  
  
R: "Mocha chip."  
  
L: "What's wrong? You only eat the hard stuff when something is up so spill."  
  
R: "Well you remember that ridiculous article I had to write. 'Here comes the woof.'"  
  
L: "Yeah, and it wasn't ridiculous it was cute."  
  
R: "Well, he liked that one so much he gave me a better piece."  
  
L: "That's great honey, so why are you sulking mode?"  
  
R: "Well, I'm basically interviewing Emily Gilmore, only her name is Melanie McAllen."  
  
L: "Oh no."  
  
R: "Oh it gets better. I'm supposed to be covering their 65th wedding anniversary and we set up an interview for today but her husband was called away on emergency business so she insisted that I get both of their interviews tomorrow at the party. On top of having to go to this formal event I have to dance with her grandson's business partner."  
  
L: "Why do you have to dance with him?"  
  
R: "She somehow got me to agree to it. You know how, Grandma does it to you all the time. Before I knew what was happening I agreed to dance with him. Then she gave me tips on the dress color I should wear."  
  
L: "She's good. I wonder if she's related to Emily Gilmore? What colors did she want you to wear?"  
  
R: "Royal blue or a deep red."  
  
L: "Good sense of color. Have you bought your dress yet?"  
  
R: "I bought it today."  
  
L: "Ooh What color?"  
  
R: "Navy blue."  
  
L: "Ooh I bet its pretty. Is Mike going to be there taking pictures?"  
  
R: "Yes, why?"  
  
L: "Oh no reason."  
  
R: "Mom, just tell me."  
  
L: "I just wondered if there were going to be pictures of this party that's all."  
  
R: "Uh huh sure."  
  
L: "That's it I swear. So how are classes going?"  
  
R: "And she changes the subject. Very smooth and they're going."  
  
L: "Are you getting you daily dose of coffee?"  
  
R: "Yes, mom. I'm taking care of myself."  
  
L: "But how many cups would you say?"  
  
R: "About eight."  
  
L: "That's why you so down. You're a Gilmore you need at least seven to survive and twelve to function properly. You know that. What are you trying to do? Deprive yourself of the very beverage that gives you life?"  
  
R: " Mom, I'm fine but I really should go."  
  
L: "Okay, I was thinking about heading to Luke's anyway."  
  
R: "Alright, go flirt and beg for coffee."  
  
L: "I don't flirt with Luke."  
  
R: "Oh yeah you don't flirt with Luke and there are purple oompa loompas."  
  
L: "Whatever you think, Ror. I'm going to go and beg but I doubt he'll give it to me."  
  
R: "Kiss him and he'll give you coffee. But anyway I love you mom."  
  
L: "Do you think that will really work?"  
  
R: "Yes."  
  
L: "Well I love you too kiddo. Bye!"  
  
R: "Bye, Mom."  
  
*End of Phone call*  
  
A/N: Okay, I know you all are about to have me lynched but I've been struggling with a particularly heinous case of writers block. And I am aware that this chapter is like 12 days over due and I'm very sorry about that. I have part of chapter 5 started and I hope you like this. So please review and I'll start working on chapter 5 promptly.  
  
Sam 


End file.
